Question: $9tuv + u - 5v - 4 = 5u - 8v + 9$ Solve for $t$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $9tuv + u - 5v - {4} = 5u - 8v + {9}$ $9tuv + u - 5v = 5u - 8v + {13}$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $9tuv + u - {5v} = 5u - {8v} + 13$ $9tuv + u = 5u - {3v} + 13$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $9tuv + {u} = {5u} - 3v + 13$ $9tuv = {4u} - 3v + 13$ Isolate $t$ ${9}t{uv} = 4u - 3v + 13$ $t = \dfrac{ 4u - 3v + 13 }{ {9uv} }$